


Gambols of the Dragon and Monkey

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: While the cat's away...Takes place during Volume 2, Chapter 6. (My BMBLB fic index)





	Gambols of the Dragon and Monkey

"C'mon, just one more inch. You're telling me Yang Xiao Long can't manage another measly inch?" Sun smiled down at her, his grin nearly taking in his ears.

  
She glared at him, red-faced. Took a shuddering breath and blew it out, forced herself to lift the barbell the final inch. Sun caught it, and helped her ease it into the rack.

  
"Nice job."

  
Yang just focused on her breathing. Extinction sets were the worst. Sun tapped her shoulder with her water bottle. Trying not to groan, she grabbed it, and sat up. Took a short drink. Just a mouthful.

  
"How're you doing?"

  
She flashed him a thumbs-up, focused on her breathing.

  
"Take your time."

  
Even raising her water bottle took effort. Yang drank another mouthful.

  
"So, uh..." Sun looked at the ceiling. "Did you get Blake to agree to come to the dance?"

  
Yang stamped down on the green-eyed Grimm growling in her chest. Even her metaphorical arms were tired. Kept kicking it as she spoke. "I talked to her. She'll be there."

  
"Oh, good. Neptune was taking me out to 'get clothes' tonight, and if Blake isn't going to be there, what even is the point?"

  
She really hoped this wasn't going to be a problem later. "It's a dance, Sun. It's supposed to fun even if you go by yourself." Yang shrugged. "That's what I'm doing."

  
"What, you're not taking anyone?"

  
"I've been too busy." And Blake's already really stressed, and it's exactly the wrong time to make everything more complicated by asking her to the dance.

  
"Yeah, okay. I don't think Sage has a date, if you want me to set you up."

  
Yang wasn't sure if Sun was genuinely trying to help, or if he was just trying to get her out of the way. No. That was ridiculous. For one, Sun wasn't that kind of person. For another, it wasn't like she and Blake were together. She wasn't _in_ the way. "No thanks, Sun." She put on a smile. "I'm one of the hosts, so if I don't have a date, it might make it less awkward if anyone else can't find one."

  
"Huh. You know, you're pretty smart, Yang."

  
"Do you compliment all the girls, or just the ones you know are stronger than you?" And there was Flirty Yang, back in place.

  
Sun laughed, slapped his abs. "You've got the arms, sure, but do you have the core?"

  
"Just because you and Nora have abs you can grate cheese on..."

  
"Hey, ix-nay on the Nor-ay." Sun leaned in, lowering his voice. "She scares the weights."

  
"We're tied on arm wrestling matches." She flexed her right arm at him.

  
"Get out."

  
Yang laughed. "She's strong, but she's tiny. Short little arms, no leverage. Why you think the hilt on Magnhild is so long?"

  
Shaking his head, Sun started taking plates off the bar.

  
"No wonder you have tiny little noodle arms, if that's what you're going to be lifting." She stood up, and started working on the other side of the bar. "Want to cover it with gravity Dust, too?"

  
"Don't you have a dance to plan?"

  
"And miss watching you sweat?" She grinned, as Sun positioned himself on the bench. "Weiss can handle it for a hour or two."

  
Her scroll buzzed. Sun smiled up at her. "You sure about that?"

  
Yang shook her head, got her legs braced and hands in position. "It can wait one set. Get started, noodle-arms."

  
Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Sun hefted the barbell out of the rack.


End file.
